From now on
by Friendsfan41
Summary: What if something else had happened after Monica and Chandler got together in London. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this takes place after Monica and Chandler got together in London. Everybody is back in New York. This is something I have been thinking about and I had to write about it. Hope you enjoy it!

Monica sat there looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. How could this be? She thought. How would she tell Chandler? What would the others think? She knew they used protection, but why did this happen. She had all ways wanted kids, but why was she now suddenly afraid?

She knew she had to tell Chandler, and soon. She was going to tell him tonight. The evening came around very quickly. Monica was getting anxious for Chandler to get home. When he finally came home, we went to Monica and Rachel's apartment. When he walked in he saw Monica there looking scared. He rushed over to her asking her what was wrong. Umm Chandler, what I'm about to tell you is pretty big, she began, and you have to promise me that you wont freak out. I wont please just tell me Monica, Chandler said. Okay so London was such an amazing time for me and mainly because of you. Oh great she is going to say that she doesn't want to be with me, he thought, Chandler I'm Pregnant, She said.

Chandler just sat there looking at her like he just saw a ghost. Chandler please say something, she said, tears forming in her eyes. Well, I mean this, this is great! He said. A smile started to form on Monica's face. But how are we going to tell everybody, especially Ross, Chandler said. Next Thursday after my first doctors appointment. She said. Sounds great, Chandler replied.

XXX ( Next Thursday )

Monica sat in the OB/GYN office, with Chandler at her side. They both were getting nervous. "Monica Bing" the doctor said but she quickly corrected him. umm Monica Geller, she said. Okay well right this way, he lead them to an examine room. Then he introduced him self " Hello Monica I am your doctor, DR. Stewart. Hi Dr. Stewart, Chandler said. Then The doctor Put some gel on Monica's still flat stomach, before putting the wand over it. He showed them the little peanut sized shape in the corner and told them that was there baby. He left to give the two a minute. Oh My God, Chandler said I can't believe that is our baby. He looked at Monica who was almost in tears, I know she said, I can't believe this either. When they were ready to go home they did and the whole way home they were talking about how they would tell their friends.

When the got home Rachel and Phoebe were there, so Monica decided to call over Joey and Ross. When everyone was finally there Chandler sat everyone down then sat next to Monica. Okay so we want to tell you guys something Monica began, I-i am, she took a deep breath, Pregnant. Everyone's jaws just dropped to the floor.

Chandler looked at Ross and he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

A/N Please Review, and tell me things I can work on or some idea Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everybody finds out

A\N hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I had to study for finals. ( Which I got all "A's" on! )

Ross angrily walked over to Monica and Chandler. "how-w, w-what" was all he managed to get out. "Ross please don't be mad at Monica, you can let all of your anger out on me" Chandler said. Monica said "No Chandler, Ross can be mad all he wants, he will just have to get used to the idea that he is going to be an uncle."

"Well I think that this is great" said Phoebe. "wow I going to be an uncle" Joey said. Rachel didn't say anything, she was still pretty shocked, but she was obviously happy for the couple.

Ross then spoke up finally "I think I can get over the fact that you are pregnant" he said starting to face Monica,"but can I ask, when did this happen?" "Well Ross that's just it, I saw how you acting before, and I don't know if you will be able to take this." said Monica. "No, please tell me I will promise not to get mad." Ross said. "Okay.. this.." She said while placing her hand on her stomach. " This happened in London." "In London!" Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey all said at the same time. "I know, this is so great," Chandler said while putting his arm on Monica's belly, then looked to Ross. "I know I said that I wouldn't be mad, and I am not" Ross said "It's just I don't think that you too are ready for a baby yet." "What are you talking about Ross, I have always wanted a baby, now I finally get one!"Monica said starting to raise her voice. "It's not that, I just thought that when you had a baby you would be married and happy." Ross said. "I am happy with chandler, and when I told him he said he would never leave me and this baby!" Monica said starting to cry. "I am sorry that I have upset you, I didn't know that you felt that way about Chandler." Ross said trying to calm down Monica.

"I think that we should go and let Monica and Chandler have some time to talk." Rachel said.

"yeah that sounds go to me, oooo can we get a pizza?" said Joey.

After everyone left, Monica and Chandler sat down on the couch and talked about their day.

"Well that went okay, it could have gone better." said Chandler. "I know but at least everybody knows" Monica replied. Chandler just looked at her like she was forgetting somebody, then it hit her she knew exactly what he was thinking. She had to tell her parents and he had to tell his. Monica started freaking out because she didn't want to tell them because she knew they would judge her.

"Chandler do I have to tell my parents?" she said. "Yes, or you could just say that you gained weight" he said "but I think that saying your going to have a baby will probably be the lesser of two evil's" he finished.

"Okay I will call them and have them meet us, somewhere" she said. "When do you want to go out for diner?" she asked "let me check my super busy schedule, of doing nothing." Chandler said jokingly. "I am free when ever you are." he finally got out.

"ugh! I don't know if I want to call them! This makes me so nervous" Monica said.

"don't worry about it honey" Chandler reassured her.

"Okay" she replied while dialing her parents number.

"hello" she said

"Mom, it me Monica. Umm I was wondering if you would like to go out for diner this saturday?" Monica finally got to come out.

"Okay see you then."

A/N Please review and tell me things I can work on, or if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me!

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monica had been hesitant about calling her mom all day. She finally picked up enough courage to call her. "hello" Judy said. "hi mom it's Monica," Monica replied. "Oh dear how have you been lately?" Monica had to hold herself back from talking about Chandler. "I have been good, listen I was wondering if you would like to get lunch sometime?" Monica said. "Sure I would love to" Judy replied . "Okay how about today at 1?" Monica said "sounds good" said Judy.

Monica couldn't believe she was going to tell her mom about the baby and Chandler. "Chandler" she thought. She wondered if she should bring him to lunch with her mom or not. She decided not to bring him because she didn't want any added conflict.

By the time 1 came around Monica decided to get ready and leave for lunch.

Once Monica got to the restaurant she saw her mom immediately, walked over and sat down. "So how have you been?" "Whats new?" "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" her mom starting to ask so many questions. "Well" Monica began. "I some news for you, it could be good or bad depending how you take it... I am pregnant" She finished. "Really! oh my goodness" Judy said. "How, what when, who?!" "Umm" "Well its Chandlers, and it happened in London, I am keeping it and I don't care what you say." Monica said. "Wow" Judy said "Chandler.. are you sure.. is it Richard it could be Richards couldn't it?" "Mom are you serious right now!" "I cant believe you don't want Chandler to be the father of my baby!" Monica said with anger. "I am sorry mom I think I have to go." Monica said as she got up and left.

XXXX

Chandler noticed that Monica was gone when he got home. But right after she burst through the door crying. "Oh my god" he thought. "Whats wrong" he said. "Nothing, I just got done with having lunch with my mom and I told her about the baby and she questioned me asking if it was yours." Monica said while trying to stop crying. "Oh honey I am so sorry" Chandler tried to comfort her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to lunch with your mom?" "Well, I didn't want there to be any additional problems." Monica said back to Chandler. "Well now that your mom knows I guess it's time to tell my mom." Chandler dreaded even thinking about it. "Don't worry I bet your conversation will go a lot ore smoothly than mine." Monica said starting to get cheered up. "Okay I will call her right now and tell her." Chandler said.

Chandler called up his mom. "Mom" Chandler said as his mom answered the phone. "I wanted to let you know that I have a girlfriend now, and her name is Monica." "Chandler I am so glad that you called to tell me that" Nora replied. " Mom I also want to let you know that Monica is pregnant and I am going to help her raise it." Chandler said with confidence. "Chandler, sweetie I am so proud of you for sticking with Monica, it just proves to me how much you have grown up." Nora said.

Chandler was happy to get that over with. Now he had to worry about the next doctors app. Because they were going to find out if they were going to have a boy or girl.

A/N sorry it took so long to update. I Will try and update sooner when school gets out.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica was now 5 months Pregnant.

Chandler and Monica were both nervous about this doctors app. They were still deciding weather they wanted to know what they were having.

"I want to know" Monica said, "I know its going to be a boy, it's a mother instinct." "Are you sure?' Chandler questioned. "I think we should wait, so we can both have a wonderful moment when they doctor puts the baby in your arms and says congratulations you have a..." "Yeah but if we find out now we can plan and have everything in order" Monica replied "Okay what ever you want to do I am OK with." Chandler said.

XXX

At the doctors

"Monica and Chandler" the nurse called. "Okay here we go" Chandler said. Once Monica got settled in. Dr. Stewart came in. "Hello Monica" she said "are you ready to find out what you are having?" "yes," Monica replied, so eager to find out what she was having. "Okay everything looks good and it seems like you are having a girl" Monica couldn't believe it she was going to have a daughter. "I will give you too a minute.

Chandler spoke first since hearing the great news. "Wow Mon I can't believe that we are going to have a daughter." "I know this is just to surreal." Monica replied. "We still have a lot of things we need to do before the baby is born, like clothes, We need to get a room ready!" "whoa Monica slow down we still have a while before she comes so we have time to get this all perfect" Chandler said while trying to calm Monica down.

Once they got home they had to tell their friends right away. Monica called Rachel and Ross over, while Chandler called Joey and Phoebe over. Now that everyone was there it was time to tell them the good news. "Well, you guys Monica and I are having... a girl." Chandler said. "I knew it," said Phoebe "Yes someone I can take shopping," said Rachel. "Hey, we go shopping together," Phoebe and Monica said at the same time. "I know I was going to say teach fashion too." Rachel said, then turned to Joey and made a face saying " no way." "Have you picked out any names yet?" Asked Ross. "Some but we haven't really agreed on one, but I know that the name I chose will win." Said Monica. "what if I came up with a really good name?" Chandler said. "Honey when you think of a good name tell me and maybe it could be the middle name." Monica said while patting Chandler's head.

XXX

Later that night Monica and Chandler were sitting on the couch talking about baby names. "I like Emma for a name" said Monica, "Or what about Maddy," Chandler replied. "Kailey" Monica said. "Wow this whole naming thing is harder than I thought it would be." Chandler said.

"We still have time." Monica said. "I know, but what if I want to get her something and get it customized?" Chandler remarked. Chuckling Monica said "We will talk more tomorrow about this." And with that they went to bed.

Thanks for reading, Please review.

P.S if you can think of any baby name that would be great!


	5. Chapter 5

Monica was getting closer and closer to her due date. She only had one month left. "Wow I can't believe that in 1 month we are going to be parents!" Chandler said. "I know..." Monica sounded a little worried. "What are you worried about sweetie?" Chandler tried to make her happy. "Well what if something goes wrong when I have the baby!" Monica said worried. "Nothing will happen I will be there the whole time," Chandler said trying to comfort Monica. "Okay, I guess." She said thinking about what Chandler said.

XXXX

Tomorrow is the day that the baby is due. Monica woke up with pain, she didn't think about it at first. She got up and walked around, then another pain hit. Monica woke up Chandler. "Honey I think the baby is coming!" Monica said trying to wake up Chandler. He got up in a heart beat. "Lets get you to the Hospital!" He said getting way to excited.

Once they got to the Hospital, Monica got a room. Dr. Stewart came in."Well Monica it looks like you are dilated 5 Cm." The Doctor said. "Thanks" Monica replied as a contraction hit.

It was now 8 am When Dr. Stewart told Monica to start pushing. "Monica you can do this!" Chandler said. "Chandler it hurts!" Monica said. After 20 Minutes of pushing their baby was born. Monica got to see and hold her daughter as well as Chandler but then Dr. Stewart interrupted the happy family. "Sorry to inform you but your daughter seems to have a slight breathing problem, so I will need to take her to ICU." "wha, what" was all Monica could get out. "I am sure its nothing serious, but we need to check it out." The Doctor said.

Chandler had volunteered to go with his baby. "Are you sure she is going to be okay?" He said worried about his little girl."Yes.. no.. but we will do the best we can."

Sorry for the short Chapter I will update this again today to make up for it.

A/N still looking for names


	6. Chapter 6

** This the second chapter today so if you didn't read the one before I suggest you do that.

And also I don't own friends :(

Chandler paced the door where his baby was. Then Dr. Stewart came out. "Chandler your Daughter is going to be just fine. I think that you should give her a brave, courage's name, Like Katherine, Or Elizabeth." "Thanks I will go tell Monica." Chandler said very relived.

Chandler went into Monica's room and she was just getting up from a nap. "Chandler, thank goodness! How is she?" "She is doing great, they will bring her out in a bit." Chandler said. "The Doctor Gave me some names that we might like." "And what are those." Monica said. "Well, Katherine and Elizabeth." It took Monica a minute to think. "Chandler I love those names." Monica said "really" Chandler said excited. "Yeah! What if we named her Katherine Elizabeth, or Elizabeth Katherine." Monica said. "Personally I like Katherine Elizabeth better." Chandler said kind of shy. "That's what I was thinking." Monica replied. "Katherine Elizabeth Geller" Chandler said. "No. Katherine Elizabeth Bing." Monica said. "Really you want her to have my last name?" Chandler was getting excited. "Well of course." "Monica I love you so much." Chandler said very happy.

Dr. Stewart Brought Katherine into the room. "Do you guys have a name for her?" She asked. Monica and Chandler looked at each other. "Yes, Katherine Elizabeth Bing." Monica said smiling like a fool. "I like the names that you guys chose." Stewart said while winking at them both.

Monica got to hold her baby again."Wow Chandler she looks a lot like you," Monica said. "Really? I think she looks like both of us." Well she did have blue eyes and a head full of little brown hairs.

"Maybe we should Call everyone since we were to worried before." Chandler suggested. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, I guess I was just to busy looking about our baby." Monica said laughing.

Chandler called everyone and told them to come to the Hospital.

Once everybody got to the Hospital They couldn't believe that Monica and Chandler finally had their baby.

"Oh she is just so cute." Rachel said "I know! Can I have her?" Phoebe said jokingly.

"Can I hold her?" Ross asked. "sure" Monica said while handing Katherine Over to Ross."

"Monica and I have decided that we want Rachel and Ross to be Katherine's Godparents.

"What are you Serious!?" Rachel said not believing what she had just heard. "Yeah Rach.. I always knew that when I had a baby I would want you to be the godmother.." Monica said looking at Katherine.

"Oh my god" Rachel said starting to tear up. "Thank you so much.!"

"So are you guys going to call her Katherine or Kat or Katie?" Joey asked "Well I think that we will call her Katie." Chandler said looking at Monica

"Yeah Katie I like that."

A/N I Don't know if I should end it here or not... I have an idea for an epilogue, but I want to make sure that you guys want one also.. so tell me what you think on The story

Thanks


End file.
